When Darkness Met The Light
by Heya.Cami
Summary: Dark Link has seemingly sworn his allegiance to Zelda and her Kingdom, to Zelda in more ways than one, but when the two seemingly fall in love it become nearly impossible to keep it a secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Heya, thank you for reading my Legend of Zelda Fanfic. I don't really know why I wrote this, I was just bored.**

 **Anyway in this chapter, Zelda receives a offer from DL (Dark Link) who wants to join the royal Is shocked to hear that what Dark Link wants In return is a date**.

 **Although there is nothing as bad in this chapter, this is a Fanfic for MATURE audiences only, with suggestive content, and Includes foul language, so please only read if you are 18+**

 **(Also this story takes place in BOTW Hyrule, after Link defeats Ganon again and Hyrule castle, Hyrule-Castletown, etc are rebuilt. Also you will be hearing names from different Zelda universes like Malon, Tingle, etc. And I am NOT a LOZ expert so don't kill me)**

 **DISCLAIMER: No copyright infringement intended, Nintendo owns the carachters & setting, I only wrote the story. Thanks!**

 _He's late_. Zelda thought to herself. _If he really cared about this, he would have been here right now_. She asked Purah to check the time on her Sheikah-Slate for the fifth time. "Twelve fifty!" Rang Purah's answer. Zelda ground her teeth and reached over the table to the teapot. As Zelda gripped the handle, the doors to Zelda's room flew open, and two guardsmen and a shadowy figure stepped into the doorway. "Zel! How great to see you!" The dark figure said, waving. Zelda stood from her seat put on her "negotiating" face and crossed her arms over her stomach. "Hello, Mr. Dark Link." She said politely.

Dark Link scoffed and waved a shadowed hand at her. "Please just call me Dark!" Zelda nodded stiffly. "Very well, 'Dark'." She said simply. "Please," she gestured to the table she had set up for the meeting. "Sit." Dark followed her orders, and swaggered over to the chair, and practically fell into it. After Zelda waved Purah and her guardsmen out, Dark Link smirked. "Man have you grown." He laughed, although his laugh was more of a cackle than anything, and it sent shivers down Zelda's spine. Changing the subject, Zelda gestured to the teapot. "Oh, no thanks." Zelda exhaled through her nose and then smiled the smile she had been practicing since her coronation, a smile that instilled her people with confidence, a smile that said, "Don't worry I'll take care of this kingdom." Dark Link smiled back, but it was more of a mischievous smile. Zelda strained to hold her composure. "Now to business." She said, a phrase she had heard her father use on multiple occasions. "In order to become a royal guard you must go through three months of training for battle alone, two months of etiquette, and an exam that takes even our smartest soldiers at least an hour to complete…" Zelda trailed off when she noticed Dark Link looking at her weird, with his head in his hands, looking at her, his red eyes the color of lasers. "Stop that." Zelda scolded. He didn't stop. "I said, STOP that." She said, feeling her temperature rising. Dark Link sat back as if he had just snapped out of a trance. "Oh, sorry, you're just sooo cute when you're listing things you know I won't do." Dark Link said, mocking a swoon.

Zelda was, by now, grinding her teeth so hard she could've sworn Dark Link could hear them. "You will If you wish to join the royal guard." Zelda said returning her smile to her face. Dark Link clicked his tongue. "I thought you were smarter, Zel. I now see that I was mistaken." Dark Link frowned. Zelda sipped her tea, which was now bitter and cold, trying to keep her graceful composure.

"If I'm a mirror of your best guard, then why should I have to go through the training? We have the exact same skills." Dark Link explained, placing his filthy, booted feet on the table. Zelda could feel her face contort into a scowl, and Dark Link smirked. But somehow Zelda managed to plaster the hopeful smile back on her face. "Apparently not, considering he defeated you the last time you sparred." Zelda said. She felt her smile becoming a little easier to maintain as she watched DL recoil, and a scowl form across his face. "And," she continued holding her cup to her lips again. "It seems you desperately need the etiquette training." She taunted. Dark Link must have seen her eyes trail to his feet on the table because he soon pulled them off.

Got him, Zelda almost laughed to herself. Then a coy smile spread across Dark Link's face. "You're almost just as sexy when you taunt me as when you pretend to be nice to me, babe." Dark Link said his voice dripping with innuendo. Zelda swallowed hard at the words _sexy_ and _babe_ coming out of boy's mouth, directed at her. More specifically his mouth, the shadow that had severely injured, almost killed multiple of her soldiers. Zelda could feel herself blushing, and she looked away.

"What?" DL asked In mock innocence. "Was it something I said?" Zelda felt her skin boiling. She looked up into his eyes still blushing and changed the subject. "Now for the matter of your payment." She cleared her throat and pulled her Sheikah-Slate from it's holster on her hip. "You will get a newly built home inside castle town, and a custom Sheikah-Slate." She read after pulling up her notes app. Dark Link almost looked hurt. "That's it?" He asked. Zelda looked at him with a look of pure hatred. "What do you mean 'that's it'?! You get the same thing everyone else gets!" Zelda couldn't hide her frustration any longer. Dark Link looked calm and collected. "I make my own terms." He said simply. Zelda massaged her temples a headache starting to form. "And what exactly are your terms?" She asked, not really wanting to know. Dark Link smiled a mischievous smile. "As payment for protecting both you and your kingdom. I want…" he trailed off thinking. "To live in the castle." He said as if he'd asked for a puppy dog instead. Zelda stood almost immediately. "No, no, no, no, _no_! Of course not!" She stamped her foot. "You've put me through so much since before you even walked through those doors! Now you want me to open _my_ castle to _you_?! You are crazy!" She practically screamed at him. He stood. " _And_ —" DL began again. "Wait, you want another thing?!" Zelda was about to smack him before. "I want a date." He said over her. Then silence. Zelda was taken aback. "You want a date?!" She said, obviously confused. DL nodded vigorously. "With me?" She asked, to clarify. Another nod. "Why?" She asked quietly, starting to get warm again. "To make it worth your while." DL said his mischievous smile gone, he was dead serious. "I know living in the castle Is not normal to ask for, but I believe if I can show you a good time, you might want me to." He said. Zelda could tell that if he wasn't so dark he would be blushing. They just stood there, silent until Dark Link stepped forward so their noses were almost touching, and Zelda was looking straight into his eyes. He slipped his hands around her back and gripped her butt in his hands. "Ahh—!" Was all Zelda could say before being pulled in for a kiss. When DL pulled away Zelda was about as red as a rose. Zelda sighed in resignation, before she looked up at DL biting her lip. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Is that a yes?" Dark Link asked, mischievous smile returning. Zelda sighed again. "Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I realized after I had already uploaded the last chapter of this fan-fiction series, that Zelda's right-hand-woman was Purah not Paya. That was a mistake on my part, and I apologize I also said that she was Impa's grand-daughter and I just… ugggg! I am really sorry, I need to do a better job of checking over next time o(╥﹏╥** **)o**

 **Also, once again, this is a series for mature audiences only with sexual content as well as mature language, so please continue with caution ლ(́◉◞౪◟◉‵** **ლ)**

 **Summary: So in chapter, Zelda and Dark Link go on their date, I switched between the two so you could see how they got ready and how they were feeling. I also threw in a little innuendo for you between them, nothing too big because they were interrupted (you'll see…) but I promise the next chapter will be a little… interesting… ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) innuendo**

 **DISCLAIMER 2 (because I forgot): Nintendo owns both the characters and settings in this series, as well as the Legend of Zelda franchise itself, no copyright infringement intended.**

 **Alrighty let's get into this juicy chapter (ﾉ◕ヮ◕** **)ﾉ** ***:･ﾟ✧**

Tonight was the night. "Eeeeee! A date! With who?! Spill!" Paya was practically doing backflips that night. "First off," Zelda started feeling her cheeks warm, "it isn't a date." She said firmly. "Secondly," She said before shutting her mouth again. How would Paya react to her going on a date with the dark counterpart of the Hylian champion. No matter how much she didn't want to believe it, Dark Link had asked her on a date. A real date, her first real date. "No one Important." She lied. Paya continued braiding, and frowned. "Well if it isn't a date, with no one Important, then why are you dressing so nice?" Paya asked looking into Zelda's eyes from the mirror. "Because…" Zelda trailed off wondering if she should just come clean, but instead, she lied, again. "I'm meeting with I'm meeting with Prince Sidon, to discuss water costs." She said simply. "Eeeee!" Paya swooned. Zelda winced she was getting tired of Paya swooning every time Zelda let her In. "A date with PRINCE SIDON?!" She said, accidentally tightening the braid. "Ack—!"

"Oh, sorry." Paya apologizes after realizing her mistake. "Prince Sidon is 'no one important'? You must have really high standards." Paya said shaking her head. Paya ties the end of Zelda's braid with a ribbon and placed a tiara with a shimmering sapphire in the center on top. Zelda stood and Paya stepped away to scrutinize the outfit. "Perfect." Paya decided. Paya walked back over and smoothed the dress. "Just the right amount of sexy!" Paya giggled. "He'll be all over you." Zelda swallowed. There was that word again. Sexy. Zelda shook her head and went over to her full body mirror. It really was a beautiful dress, a little tighter than Zelda was used to, but Zelda decided she would make do.

She turned back around to Paya, who had already started putting away her hair supplies. "I'm ready."

"You look fine darling." Cia purred. She put her head on one of Dark Link's shoulders, her breasts pushing into his back. "Now tell me," she said. "What do you plan to do after this 'date'?" Dark Link continued scrutinizing himself in the mirror. "What do you mean?" Cia laughed a maniacal laugh that shook the old, mold covered walls. "You get to heart and then her kingdom? Ooh! Or maybe you take her to a secluded place for your 'date' and then kill her!" Cia went on and on, but Dark Link wasn't paying attention. The truth was, Dark Link wasn't planning anything, he honestly was looking forward to a date with the princess. And deep down, Dark Link liked Zelda, he wanted to brush her long golden hair, to wake up beside her, to kiss her. The kiss he shared with her the previous day was almost magical, and he wanted more. "There Is no plan." He muttered, but Cia somehow managed to hear him. "What?!" She choked, taken aback. "No plan?!" Cia pealed off of Dark Link and turned him to face her. "Then how are we going to get the kingdom?" She asked obviously confused. "Um," Dark Link said wetting his mouth, "we don't." He said. Cia looked as though she had just been slapped.

"'We don't'?!" She fell back dramatically into a chair. "By the three goddesses." She muttered. "Cia—?" Dark Link started before being cut off. "Let me ask you something," Cia looked into Dark Link's eyes. "Do you have feelings for her?" She asked. Silence lingered in the air. "Oh my goddess!" Cia threw her hands in the air, still slumped In the chair. Dark Link frowned. "Sorry to disappoint you." He muttered. Cia flew up from the chair and ran over to Dark Link. She jabbed a finger in his chest. "Let me know when you're little crush breaks your heart." She said with a serious tone that scared even Dark Link. She sashayed our the door, but before closing it she turned back to him. "They always do." Then she slammed the door. Dark Link realized that she was talking about his light counterpart.

Zelda could feel the perspiration on her forehead. She swiped at It with a gloved hand. Her first date, and It was with an evil shadow. Zelda rolled her shoulders and stepped into the carriage. Dark Link was seated in it looking rather uncomfortable. Zelda found It shocking to see him this way, his mischievous smile had been erased without a trace of it ever existing. He still wore his tunic. Dark Link must've been able to tell she was thinking of his clothes because he said, "sorry, I don't really have any other clothes." Zelda purses her lips. "That's alright." She took the seat closest to him, like Paya had advised her to. They were so close Dark Links upper arm was pressed against the side of Zelda's left boob.

"You look great." Dark Link said, not turning his head to Zelda. Zelda leaned her head on his shoulder. Paya had told her to do it while in the carriage, and maybe pretend to fall asleep. "Boys looooove it." Paya had said. When Zelda pointed out Paya hadn't been on a date either Paya blushed and explained the girls always did it In the romantic dramas. Zelda felt him freeze and at first she thought she was doing it wrong and flushed. "Oh, I'm sorry." She said removing her head. Her cheeks started to burn. Dark Link chuckled. "No, it's all right." He said turning to Zelda. At the same time Zelda turned her head towards him, and soon the two were rubbing noses. Zelda turned a bright red. And for an intense moment the two just sat there noses pushed against each other. Then Zelda felt her self crook her head, and kiss him. Zelda slid her tongue into Dark Link's mouth, another tip from Paya who practiced on her pillow. Dark Link welcomed It. Zelda closed her eyes, and she couldn't stop.

Zelda felt Dark Link's arms wrap around her. Without stopping or opening her eyes she moved her body onto his lap. Zelda felt Dark Link pull away. She couldn't hide her confusion until she realized Dark Link eyeing her boobs rather suspiciously. "Boys eye things the want," she heard Paya saying, "so give them what they want!" Zelda grabbed the back of Dark Link's head and shoved his face into her cleavage. She felt his warm tongue slip in between her boobs. He pulled off and slid lower so he was almost eye level with her boobs.

Without hesitation he attached his mouth to one of her nipples, she felt his mouth through her dress's thin fabric. She moaned. She was tender around that area. She wrapped her arms around his head not wanting him to stop. "Oh… by the goddesses…don't stop…ple…as." She managed get out. Dark Link's tongue swirled around Zelda's now hardened nipple.

He pulled off and switched to the other. "Oh. My…" she didn't finish. A knock on the carriage door. Panting she realized the carriage had stopped. Dark Link gave looked up at her, panting as well. Zelda was actually disappointed. Dark Link have each of her now perked up nipples a light kiss each, that sent a shiver down Zelda's spine, In a good way, before loosening his grip on her so she could climb off.

Zelda fixed her hair behind her ear, immediately blushing. Instinct told her to cover her self. So she crossed her arms over her chest before crawling out without even glancing at Dark Link

Zelda had ordered Salt Grilled Mushrooms and Dark Link Salmon Risotto. As the two sat and waited for their food, they couldn't help giggling about the rather amazing escapade they just went through, drawing some curious looks from other restaurant goers. No doubt wondering what the princess was doing with one of the most well know villains. The rest of the night was spent giggling with each other at the dinner table, and longing to press lips one more time before they parted ways for the night. When they finally did, Dark Link and Zelda shared a hug under the moonlight.

 **Well, what did you think? I was a little disappointed with the last chapter so I tried to make up for It in this one. Do you think I redeemed myself? How do you feel about the ending? Leave a review If you wanna. And once again thanks for reading babs!**

v(=∩_∩=)ﾌ


End file.
